Snow wolf Saga book 1:the war
by Blood Royale
Summary: The untold story of the nations within the nations revealed through the eyes of Guerrilla fighters during the greatest war in history
1. Chapter 1

(Hi well first fan fiction I think it's good btw not a English grad so screw you grammar Nazis.

Anyway yes names are used a lot from the series,

And I do not own Avatar the last airbender,

I think that covers it. So enjoy.)

Chapter 1 Snow Wolf City

(April 26 84 A.S.C.)

There was a great cry resounding through the huge ice palace as the Snow Wolf chief stepped into his wife's bedroom.

"The spirits have blessed us with a strong boy, Yin Chen."

As he stepped closer into the room he saw a small bundle of navy blue blankets in his wife's arms .He stepped closer and saw the face of a beautiful child.

"He looks like he'll make a fine warrior," said the nurse.

"Yes he will make a fine addition to the army" said the doctor.

"What will you name him sir" asked the nurse

"Bato, after our founder" said Yin Chin as he stepped out to the balcony He held up his son for all the tribe to see

The tribe saw the chief holding his son up with his two other sons on either side of him and cheered this is the future of the tribe this is it.

The celebration on the island went on until late that night. The southern water tribe saw the celebration from their warrior neighbors and also celebrated when they heard the news.

Later that night from deep in the ice caves beneath the island. A centipede like creature with a baboon's face moved through the tunnels with practiced ease. Stopping every now and then to avoid being caught in a dropout.

(These snow wolves have become careless) Thought Koa

The spirit stopped and used two of his stolen faces to create two minions of his own, the blue spirit and an old man. "Bring me Mila Chen Queen of the snow wolves," said Koa the two men bowed deeply and did as they were told.

The room was dark and all that could be heard was the snoring of Yin and Mila Chen their sons in the next room and the infant son was sleeping in his crib

The two men crept in almost making zero noise and unsheathed their swords as they made their way to the bed. The blue spirit raised his sword high above the chief and ran it through his chest

At this the wife woke up and as she reached for the dagger beside the bed but was grabbed by the other man.

With massive will power and strength the chief grabbed the sword pinning him to the bed and yanked it out as the men ran out of the room and the palace.

"Guards! Guards!" The wounded chief yelled as he water bended to heal him self.

Two guards ran in along with his oldest son. The son was holding his sword and the guards had spears.

"Someone has kidnapped Mila," yelled the chief over his infants crying.

The four men ran after the captured queen but all they found was her faceless body. They were to late.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" yelled the chief "Koa I will not die until my sword takes your head! I swear by my family's honor." as he cut his arms to signify the blood oath.

With this the man fell beside his wife's limp body and wept till dawn. His men joined him and buried the body beside the shrine to the moon spirit.

The chief got up with a stern face turned to his son and said "Guan go get your brother and meet me at the barracks. Go now!"

When Guan returned with his brother he saw the chief sitting there next to a pool of churning water. "Good. Guan you are 12 years old. Next year you join the army correct?"

"Yes Father."

"Turn and face your brother.

I want you to make a oath to keep each other safe."

"Yes Sir."

"Chi you are nearly 9 years old you will come to me from now on for training."

"Yes sir!"

"Chi you will help Bato train after he turns the appropriate age."

The two young boys were truly hiding their emotions as they are trained to do.

As they were walking away

The younger of the two snapped saying "mother is dead and all you care about is Bato! Why do care so much about Bato?"

"Hold your tongue Chi!" said Guan "father is the only who can

Give us orders. Are you really to blind to see did you not sense it?"

"If you're so smart what is there to sense?"

"Bato is a snow wolf"

"So are we!"

"No a real snow wolf Bato has the spirit of a snow wolf in him."

"What does that mean!"

"The snow wolf is the original physical water bender," said their father "and when one dies it is reborn in human form, the same with dragons. Those are called phoenixes. Snow wolves always die in twos so do dragons. A snow wolf has incredible water bending abilities. What your brother will do is change the tide of this terrible war."

"Yes I understand now father."

"A spirit snow wolf and a Phoenix keep checks on one another and together they are a match for a fully realized avatar. However just as are 2 sides to a coin there are 2 sides of both of them. The other phoenix and the other snow wolf are mortal enemies of the first 2."

The young boys looked at their father and bowed to him as they left.

"By the spirits do not let what I have seen happen in the future." he said to him self when he looked in the water and saw visions of the palace burning and his sons lying dead on either side of him.


	2. Chapter 2

(Things were a little fast paced in the last chapter so I tried to slow it down a bit. I'm considering pulling the first chapter and rewriting if enough people say I should then I will.

Anyway here is chapter two so enjoy and leave comments)

Chapter 2 Phoenix city

(April 29 84 A.S.C.)

On the morning after the death of the Queen of the snow wolves a new baby was born over a million miles away on an out stretch of land on the eastern coast of the fire nation.

Lady Sun was giving birth to her first son.

The baby was born peacefully and when the nurse came to look at him and nearly dropped him from shock the baby had jet-black hair and his eyes where like fire.

"Dear Agni he's a Phoenix" she said. "Lady Sun! He's a Phoenix!"

"What?" Lady Sun yelled in shock

"What's going on in here?" a man said as he walked in.

"Sun Lu our son is a Phoenix!"

"Really!" the shocked leader ran to his newborn son

"It's true. We must keep him away from Fire lord Azulan. He has the eyes of a commander," said Sun Lu

"What will you call him sire" Asked the nurse

"Ce, Sun Ce after his grandfather" said the Chief of the Phoenixes

Two weeks later he stepped out to look at the sea among the ships in the harbor was the Phoenix's own fleet the Sea Wolves.

A young private stepped in and gave Sun Lu a message from the Fire Lord it said:

_Tomorrow a war consul is meeting be in the palace be on time Sun Lu. I will not have your laziness disrupt yet another meeting._

_Fire Lord,_

_ Azulan _

Sun Lu read of the meeting again an again.

"He wants to enlist the Sea Wolves again no doubt." suddenly turning Sun Lu said "you boy what's your name?"

The young private was confused and said "Private Zhao sir!"

"Would you send in the Sea Wolves?"

"Yes sir!"

"And why is that?"

"The Sea Wolf fleet is the strongest we have. They can level any enemy we have in a matter of days!"

"So can any other army. But why would you send and risk the queen for a pawn's job?"

"To send a message to those rats out there that we will destroy them all! Besides a pawn can be a queen!"

"Yes but why send the queen if you have a chance to get another instead?"

Zhao began to open his mouth but could not think of a reply. Seeing the boy could not challenge his logic he smiled.

"Go tell the Fire lord that I will come Private Zhao. But do not expect my answer to change."

"Right away sir!"

Zhao did not like Sun Lu's apparent cowardice. (If I commanded the Sea Wolves I would put it to good use. Not just use them as blockaders) thought Zhao to him self. "Someday I will command my own army and destroy the Snow Wolves first."

The chief Phoenix watched as the Private ran down the hallway "There's something wrong with that boy he enjoys death way to much."

As Zhao was walking away when he saw Lady Sun carrying her son. As soon as she saw the private she drew the scarlet blanket over the baby's head. Zhao wondered what was so important that the baby could not be seen.

He shook it off and thought that a coward like that could never have a successful son or even important.

Outside a man was waiting beside a carriage.

"Well?" said the man

"Nothing I could do prince Ozai" was the reply.

"Sun Lu is the only man who would dare question the throne." Ozai said as he stepped into the carriage Zhao right behind him "Driver to the palace city!"

With a sudden lurch they set off to see the Fire lord.

Zhao began to tell his friend about the child "What I did see of the boy was he had a full head of jet black hair. With the speed and urgency she covered the face I suspect there is something they are hiding."

"But why would they hide their only son? Are there any other details you noticed?"

"None except that when I walked by the child a wave of heat hit me causing me to be taken back. I passed it off as the mother to be keeping the child warm. But then thought to myself it was to strong of a heat without direct fire and what mother would warm their child with an open flame?"

"Good point Zhao I will personally look in to it but do not tell Iroh."

"Of course my friend."

As they left the eyes of the old leader watched as the royal carriage rode off.

Quickly turned and hastily scribbled down the message;

_Iroh I may need some help your brother is causing problems for my family and as a fellow member I can tell you my son is a phoenix._

_Your Friend,_

_Sun Lu_

He then grabbed The White Lotus tile from his pocket called a messenger hawk and sent the tile and the message to Iroh.

(Those two will be the end of the fire nation I just know it) he thought as he walked away from the balcony.

A footstep behind him brought him back to earth. He turned to see his wife standing in the room.

"Did he see Ce?" Asked Lu.

"Yes but only for a second." Replied Lady Sun. "Lu I'm worried, Ce's eyes are black again and he's burning up."

"It's okay Mira remember. The fire-sages said it was just the phoenix getting used to it's new form." Lu reassured her.

"I know but how long can we keep this secret. And another question is where is the other one. They are always born in pairs." Mira said.

"I don't know but we will have to until Azulan falls." Said Lu. "Iroh will end the war and make peace. After fighting so much all I want now is to have peace."

"And one day that will happen Lu. No war lasts for an eternity." Mira said as she handed the baby to Lu. "This child proves that much is true and soon another will prove that to."

"What are you saying?" Lu said suspiciously.

"Well to put it simply I'm pregnant."

Lu's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what h-how I mean so soon."

"I don't know and I don't care." Said Mira with a slight smirk.

"Very well then the spirits have blessed us indeed," said Lu.

(The next day)

Sun Lu sat in his spot in the throne room. He examined the map laid out on the floor it was a map of Ikopis, the Snow wolf city.

"This war consul will come to order." Yelled the general seated next to the fire lord. Everyone looked at the fire lord waiting for permission to speak.

"Jia Xu shall speak." The fire lord said blankly. Immediately the man across from Lu got up to speak.

"I believe it is time that we attack the Snow wolves sometime in the next year. With the death of their queen the Snow wolves are weak and emotions are tense a strong and quick siege will destroy them all." Said Jia Xu.

Sun Lu sat quietly thinking about the plan. He even admitted that it was a good one.

"Sun Lu you are the expert of this race. What do you think?" said Azulan. Sun Lu closed his eyes and let all the books and scrolls he had read flash behind his eyelids, and then he spoke.

"The Snow wolves are combination of all the nations and are truly unique. They will stop at nothing to defend their home and their resolve is unmatched. Hundreds of sieges have tried and failed because of this resolve, and losing their queen has only brought them closer." Said Lu.

"Yes but even the greatest of people weep at a death." Responded Jia Xu.

"True but if you continue at something that doesn't work then you are a fool. Besides," Lu reached down and grabbed a scroll from his sleeve, "read this and then tell me why we should attack after a death."

Jia Xu took the scroll, "And what exactly is this." He said as he opened it.

"That is the report from the siege that happened 35 years ago. We decided to attack them after the death of their chief Zang Chen. We bombarded them for six weeks and when we decided to attack them head-on they wiped out our entire fleet within 2 hours." Said Sun Lu. "I was on the only ship that survived. From that day on I have studied the Snow wolves to find a way to beat them. And if your majesty will listen I have two strategies for you, both of which result in complete victory."

"Well let's hear it." Said Azulan.

"The first strategy is to leave them alone. Put a blockade around them and leave them be. While the Snow wolves are cut off from the world we destroy the Earth Kingdom, and finally when all that is said and done. Bring the full power of the Fire Nation and conquered Nations down on them. Even the mightiest warriors fall when out numbered 5'000 to 1." Lu took a minute to collect his thoughts and to let the plan sink in.

"And then there is the other plan. Call upon the ancient truce between the Phoenixes and the Snow wolves. Allowing us to join forces with the Snow wolves." At this the generals looked at Lu with looks of surprise and disgust at the thought of fighting along side a Snow wolf. "Do not throw this idea out the window. Imagine a Snow wolf Elite Fighting along-side an Inferno Immortal, and with the Sea Wolf fleet backing them up we would break through the Walls of Ba Sing Se in a matter days." Lu started to sit back down.

"Lu how long would these strategies take?" Azulan said after a few minutes.

"The first 20 to 30 years. The Second 1 to 10 years." Responded Lu.

Suddenly Ozai spoke up. "Why should we wait that long for victory when we could wipe them out now."

"Ozai have you ever fought a Snow wolf?" Lu asked.

"No. So what?" Responded the prince.

"Well if you accompany me to the arena I will show you what a Snow wolf can do." Lu said as he got up and walked to the door. The other generals followed.

When they got there they saw a man Chained to two polls. Around the man there were guards all leveling their spears at him.

"Hey did you guys ever here the one about the turtle-seal and the tigerdillo." The man was saying. "You see a Tigerdil… You guys didn't tell me I was meeting the Fire-lord. If I knew I would've dressed better." The Snow wolf did a short bow to acknowledge the Fire-lord.

"We found him in the city a week ago. He only identifies himself as Elite sixteen." Lu explained.

"Yep that's me. You know what annoys me the most about this place; it's not very friendly. For example there's that guy who always ties me up and beats me with a stick. I mean hospitality is a…(Smack)" He was cut off by a smack to the face. "See what I mean."

"He's scheduled to be executed today but we decided to give him a fighting chance." Said Lu.

"Why do this then?" One of the generals asked.

"To show you how a wolf fights when angry. Release him!"

Two of the guards sliced the chains with swords and then all the guards ran out of the arena.

"Ah much better. So what who do I fight now?" The Snow wolf said.

"Release the Immortals." A guard commanded. Suddenly two heavily armed soldiers entered the Arena

"Ah tis only a quirk."

The Immortals walked up and stood directly in front of the prisoner. They each reached down on their belts and gripped a katana. 16 wrapped his chains around his own wrists.

"So boys who goes first?" said 16. His eyes darted back and forth to each of the soldiers.

Suddenly they both drew their swords and rushed upon him. He ducked and rolled under the slashes and stood behind both of them, they turned in time to see him whip his chains around their swords and rip them out of their hands.

"Well now that you are unarmed we can talk business over a beer like civilized people." Said 16.

The Immortals looked at each other and nodded. Both of them pressed a button on the back of their gauntlets and spring-loaded blades popped out between each knuckle.

"Oh that's just not fair. For you two." Said 16. He reached up and did a circle in the air with his hand. As he did this water formed around his hands.

Immediately the Immortals charged at 16 but right before they got there he lowered his hand and threw the water on the ground causing a thick fog to form in the Arena.

"Hard to fight what you can't see isn't it. You never know where the enemy might turn up." 16 said from somewhere in the fog. Both Immortals looked around to try to see their attacker, but all they could see was outlines.

"I could be behind you, or beside you. But most likely I'm right in front of you." With this he drew the fog out from around him long enough for the Immortal to see him and chase after him. He walked just out of reach of the Immortal, but eventually he just stopped. The Immortal rushed forward and with a slash of his claws slit 16's throat. He suddenly heard clapping as the fog lifted. He looked down and was horrified to see his partner drowning in his own blood.

He turned to the clapping to see 16 there. "YOU!" the Immortal screamed. 16 pointed to himself and mouthed "me".

The Immortal charged at him as 16 just stood there and took a deep breath. Suddenly when the Immortal made a slice for 16's neck, 16 sidestepped and blew out a white mist.

16 got out of his stance and started to walk away. The Immortal turned and ran again but soon found his arm encased in ice and the ice was creeping to his chest. By the time he reached 16 he was fully encased in ice, at which point he fell and shattered into pieces upon hitting the floor.

16 then walked over to the first dead Immortal and picked up his knife.

"16 put the knife down!" A guard commanded.

"You know I am not known for disappointments. And seeing I was supposed to die out there, this show isn't over yet." 16 said with a smile.

"Get the Fire Lord out of here! Archers, kill him."

The guards rushed forward to the Fire Lord as arrows rained down on the Snow wolf but he kept coming. But Azulan did not move out of amazement of this man. Even with arrows riddling his body he was determined to kill him.

When the arrows were too much the Snow wolf fell and as he fell he threw the knife with the last of his strength. The knife flew directly at Azulan and would've killed him had not Jia Xu pushed him out of the way and took the knife himself.

Azulan turned to the dead man beside him and reached down to take the knife out. "This blade was meant for me." Azulan said to himself. Then turning to Lu he asked him. "Are all Snow wolves like this?"

"Most of them yes. I am sorry my Lord I should've known he would try something like that." Lu said.

"Then Agni help us." Azulan said.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry for the delay. This chapter had to be done from scratch.

And for those who don't know. Chinese names are Last, First and Japanese are First, Last.

That covers it. Read, comment, and have fun.)

Chapter 3 Snow wolf city

(5 years later)

"No Bato! Keep your sword up!" Yelled Chi as he watched his brother and another boy spar.

The boy Bato was sparring lunged with his wooden sword. Bato saw the lunge using water bending he froze his opponent's feet and tapped his own wooden sword on the boy's neck as he fell.

"Kill, Bato!" Chi said

The other boy dropped his sword after hearing this signifying defeat.

"Good Bato. You, Goa is it, never leave your neck open. As a bender you can heal any other injury other than a head or neck injury!"

The two Boys bowed to the warrior in Training then to each other.

Chi glanced at the sun and saw that it was about 5pm by the sun.

He dismissed them saying "Go to the wash area to clean up before you eat."

"Okay Chi" said Bato as he ran past, Goa right behind him.

Chi began to walk away when a voice yelled out "Hold up Chi!"

Chi turned and saw his older brother in his warrior cloak walking up to him.

"Hey Guan." said Chi as his brother ran up to him, the warriors cloak flowing at his feet, and his sword clearly sticking out from his waist.

"So how's Bato doing?"

"He's advancing faster than any student here. At age 5 he's the best at water bending but his sword fighting has much still to learn. But his most devastating weapon is his wit."

"Good that will help him on his hunt. How's his healing?"

"He's good but not the best."

"Men usually aren't."

"Yeah you're right."

"How's the female class going?"

"Very good actually. This girl named Kimiko Chow is very good at healing and is showing great promise in weapon repair. She's also the best in the fighting class and requesting to go train with the boys."

"She can't. The boy's training is centered on strength. The girl's training is centered around agility."

"That's what I told her."

"Who's her father?"

"General Wen Chow of the 5th army regiment."

"Really?"

"Yep. So is it your turn to report or mine?"

"You have to go to the barracks. I'll go"

Chi walked away as his older brother walked up the stairs of the palace.

Guan walked into the throne room to see his father talking to a man he recognized as Sun Lu. Yin looked over at Guan and nodded for him to come forward.

"As I was saying it would be mutually beneficial for our armies to converge." Said Sun Lu. "Besides we already have a history of friendship both personal and historical."

"True, but Snow wolves usually assist the weak. As is our tradition, and traditions are hard to break. Not to mention that my people have had to duck in cover every few months because of a pathetic excuse for a siege." Yin Chen replied. "It is not I that needs convincing but my people. Earn their respect and you shall have all you need."

"Also true, but how can I earn your people's trust if I am not trusted by even a friend?" Sun Lu said nodding his head to the corner.

"I see you have not lost your touch, old friend." Said Yin as he motioned for the Elite to move away from the corner.

"It's not just that but have you not heard yet?" said Lu.

"Heard what?" replied Yin.

Lu reached into his sleeve and pulled out his White Lotus piece. "My son is a phoenix and is already great ability in all areas of combat. And if my spies are accurate your son is showing a little too much skill in water bending. Am I right?"

Yin Chen looked Lu in the eyes until finally cracking up. "And that's why I hate and somehow love you at the same time. You're to smart to trick but to humble to be arrogant. Ever since that day on the shore during that siege, you have had a special respect for us."

Lu let the memories flood in. "40 years ago. Your father had died and his people had killed mine. And me being the arrogant ass I was I sent an all out invasion."

"And I sent every man I had to the shore." Yin replied. "200,000 soldiers waiting, ready to die."

"At the moment of battle I personally got off my ship and challenged my father's killer." Lu continued.

"I answered that call without hesitation."

"We fought for the entire battle and somehow became friends."

"Hostes factus fratres per respectu." (Enemies become brothers through respect) Bato said this in the Snow wolf ancient tongue.

"We are brothers Yin. If you do not join the fire nation then join me." Said Lu.

"What do you mean?" Yin said suspiciously.

"The throne is gone. Azulan is half the leader he ounce was and Ozai would rather destroy everything and rebuild. The only one who makes since is Iroh. If Iroh was firelord we would have a Lotus Grand Master as the most powerful man in the world. The war would end and peace would be certain." Said Lu

"Peace." Yin Chen said that word like it was but a dream. He thought for awhile then finally asked. "Why do you need Snow wolves?"

"If I have your support history will see it as a military campain. If I do not not only will history see it as treachery but I will not have the manpower to take the capital."

Guan stepped forward. "If I may speak."

Lu stepped aside to let Guan next to him.

"Thank you. Now for the past five years you have come to our city twelve times each time bringing gifts. The reason you say is to strengthen relations with the Fire Nation despite the hundreds of attacks carried out against us over the last 90 years." Guan stopped to catch his breath. "Now you come and tell us that we need to join forces, not to strengthen the Fire Nation but to over-throw it. Only problem is I believe you want our help, but what other alterior motives are there? You command the Sea wolves, and you are a brillant strategist."

"What is your point Guan?" said Yin Chen.

"My point is that a strategist like you sir will not have just one strategy. Am I right? What do you have planned for us if we do not agree?"asked Guan.

Lu stepped back abit and breathed deeply. "I should of known your son would be to clever to trick." Lu Breathed again. "Yes there is one other plan. We are prepared to blockade the city indefinitely, or at least until the Earth Kingdom falls. After that the Water Tribes will fall and finally the blockade will give way to the biggest armada in the history of the world. More than 10'000 ships full of the best warriors from each nation."

Guan's hand rested on his sword. If Yin gave the order Lu would be dead before he could draw his own.

Yin looked at Sun Lu for a long time before saying through clenched teeth. "I suggest you leave. You know the way out."

Lu took the hint and started to walk away. When he reached for the door handle it suddenly burst open, and a messenger stood doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"Sir I have a report from the front." Said the man. "General Iroh has began a siege on Ba Sing Se."

"And so what? It has been hit more than us." Said Guan.

"He broke through the outer wall!" yelled the man.

"WHAT!" all three men yelled in unison.

"He is marching to the inner wall as we speak!"

"I must go!" said Lu as he walked out the door. He stopped and said. "Yin Chen my offer still stands." With this he disappeared down the hall.

Guan watched Lu leave then he turned and said. "Father what should we do?"

"We cannot openly support the Earth Kingdom or they will setup the blockade. And if we do nothing we have no right to bear the name Snow wolves." Yin placed his hands on his head and ran them through his hair. "I am getting to old for this."

"Father, perhaps a less direct approach is necessary." Said Guan.

"Explane."

"Well if we only sent one man, I don't know maybe a strategist, we could claim that man acted independently without royal approval."

"And who would you send?" Yin Chen asked.

"General Wen Chou. He is said to be the most brilliant strategist since Avatar Kyoshi." Continued Guan.

"Not a bad plan at all actually." Yin Chen looked over his son with pride. "In fact make it a trip for five."

"Why?"

"The General, You, and three Elites. You will leave immediately."

"Yes father!" Guan bowed to his father then turned and ran down the hall.

Yin Chen looked at the map on the floor and dropped a White Lotus tile on Ba Sing Se. "Your move Azulan."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Phoenix palace

(Two days later)

The fire-lord walked through the halls of the palace. Each step echoed through each corridor a thousand times. He walked past the armory and thought (Why such savagery? The soldiers should never be in the presence of their generals only officers have that honor.)

He cringed as he walked by the barracks and was disgusted to see the sea wolf soldiers eating in the great hall.

He was still wondering what made the Sea wolves did that made them so good when Sun Lu stepped out of the great hall. He was laughing and talking with to of his soldiers when he almost ran into the Fire-Lord.

"Why Fire-Lord Azulan! What a pleasant surprise. No doubts you are here to attempt enlist the Sea Wolves yet again."

"Yes I am Admiral Lu. However this time if you refuse you will spend two years in the gas regiments."

Sun Lu's expression did not change however his temperature dropped about ten degrees in horror. (Surely he's bluffing) he thought (He would never send his best officer to command an extermination camp.)

"My standing is still and always will be no. I will not attack the Snow Wolves it's a suicide mission. We may succeed but are we willing to lose the whole fleet?"

"If that is the cost of destroying our greatest threat then yes. You are worried about loss of lives and men yet you will not send the fleet that can do it with minimal casualties!"

"Yes but the Sea Wolves aren't invincible. I've seen the real carnage and price of war."

"No doubt you refer to your victory at Zhang Castle. I've read your report. 3 weeks of constant bombardment did nothing but scratch the walls. So you ordered the men to attach enemy prisoners to the boulders to scare the troops stationed there. When that didn't work you ordered your troops to drop back all except for 500 men. The Castle opened the gates to chase you down. As soon as the men were gone you ran in killed the elderly and sick burned the women and threw the children from the walls then burned the Castle to the ground.

"When the Earth Kingdom troops saw this they surrendered but you were angry at the loss of your brother. So you launched the soldiers from the catapults and burned the officers. All but the general you tied the general's arms and legs to four ostrich-horses and ripped him apart."

Sun Lu looked at the ground and said "The ghosts of that day still haunt me today. Not one day goes by I don't regret what happened that fateful day. How much I wish I could redo it all and stop myself from doing that horrible thing. I killed innocent women and children. I never want to have to take that again."

"Yes Earth Kingdom generals nicknamed you the butcher. I was rather impressed. That was 20 years ago my son let it go. That was war anything goes in war."

Sun Lu skin crawled whenever Azulan mentioned him as his son. His father had been a childhood friend with Azulan. So naturally he grew up with Iroh and therefor had been adopted by Azulan when his father died in battle against a Snow wolf army defending a major supply line in the heart of the Earth Kingdom.

"With all do respect sir. You are not my father." Sun Lu said through clenched teeth.

"Anyway you where 33 years old when that happened. Now you are older and more experienced now."

"Zhang Castle is still a mark on my soul and Agni will judge me for it."

"Lu by sending another fleet you are sentencing thousands of good men to death."

Turning away from the Fire-Lord Sun Lu said, "You have my answer sir and remains that. Besides my plan is working. Yin Chen has taken alliance into consideration. At least until he heard about the little stunt in the Earth Kingdom."

"Very well then pack your belongings you are going to the camps."

"Very well. But my son stays here."

"Naturally."

Sun Lu walked away feeling the man behind him staring after him. As he walked he saw his son gripping his mother's leg.

They had heard and seen the entire thing. "Lu you didn't really do that did you?"

"Unfortunately yes. Listen I have been sent to the camps. I don't know how long I will be gone but my friend Jian Shu will watch over you two while I'm gone he owes me a few favors."

Sun Lu looked at his son and hugged him.

The boy's fiery eyes showed no emotion as he looked at his father.

"Ce Shu has a son about your age. Maybe you can be friends. His name is Wei."

Footsteps interrupted him and turned to see Fire prince Ozai and his friend a man Sun Lu recognized as Zhao.

"Why isn't this touching isn't it Lieutenant Zhao?" said Ozai

"Yes it is Ozai." was the reply

"Is this the boy you have hidden from us for all this time? He so small! If it was my son he would be at an orphanage right now!" Zhao roared in laughter as he made fun of the boy.

But Ozai noticed something. The boy's eyes had the color of fire and heat was radiating off of him. Ozai couldn't shake the feeling he feels the same thing around his daughter Azula.

"Zhao stop laughing." said Sun Lu

"Are you going to make me coward?"

"Yes"

"Does that mean you will challenge me to an Agni Kai?"

"It does."

Zhao locked eyes with Lu and said. "I'll kill you slowly old man."

A few hours later Zhao and Sun Lu were standing back to back both wearing a shoulder cloak.

As they walked to either end of the arena the crowd was cheering for Sun Lu. Sun Lu said. "Zhao this is your last chance to back down. Surrender now and you may leave with out harm."

"You expect me to submit to a coward!" Zhao laughed as they both took off their cloak.

Sun Lu took his stance while Zhao scoffed and took his own stance. When the gong sounded Zhao sent a large fire blast at Lu who deflected it easily. Lu sent a wall of fire at Zhao. The impact was felt through the block Zhao had done. He was thrown across the arena.

Sun Lu let Zhao get back up. Zhao was surprised (how was his blast so big.) He asked himself.

Zhao shot a second blast which caught Lu off guard so he ducked underneath it when he stood back up Zhao had closed the distance between them and used fire knives to slash Lu's chest.

Lu jumped back bleeding from the chest. He looked at Zhao who had a smirk on his face.

Sun Lu thought it's time this boy was put in his place.

Lu set up a wall of fire to defend him as he began to do a water-bending form. The observers gasped as lava began to rise from the ground.

The wall fell and Zhao couldn't believe his eyes. He saw the man he had announced a weakling and a coward performing an art that was thought impossible.

"What are you?" yelled the stunned Zhao.

"I am a member of the Sun family, and I am your master!" Yelled Lu as he sent a massive wave of lava at Zhao. Seeing this Zhao barely made it out of the way of the lava which immediately returned to Sun Lu. Zhao ducked and rolled under whip like attacks. Zhao eventually made it to Lu and was about to kill him when the lava encased Lu and had hardened to razor sharp obsidian armor. Lu turned and slammed Zhao with his encased fist.

Zhao flew across the arena and landed with a stomach-churning crunch. The wounded Zhao attempted to stand but only made it to his knees before falling again. Blood pooled beside his head and Zhao thought this was the end.

Suddenly Zhao felt a shock and was brought back by the lighting strike. Zhao looked and saw the smoking fingers of Sun Lu standing over him.

"Why did you do that? You won kill me now!" Yelled the enraged Zhao.

"I will not kill in cold blood again," said Sun Lu as he started to walk away. "I will let you live this time."

Zhao attempted to get up but found that he had broken several bones. Ozai helped his friend up and stared in disbelief at the man walking away.

"How did he lava bend?" asked Ozai "Only the most powerful of benders can do that."

Zhao's face was that of complete surprise and pain. As soon as he reached his feet he fell again unconscious but this time did not wake.

A few hours later Zhao woke to the face of a Phoenix nurse and doctor. The doctor was examining Zhao "Four broken ribs a broken Femur and both knees are blown out." He said as he was washing the clotted and matted blood from his head and chest. "You may want to hold on to something." The doctor said as he grabbed Zhao's right leg. The doctor wrenched and with a pop and a crunch that was drowned out by a scream of pain from Zhao the bone was reset.

"Don't be such a baby. That was the one with the knee. This one will hurt much worse." He grabbed the left leg and within seconds had realigned both legs despite gut wrenching crunches and screaming.

"Nurse take him to the healer and tell her possible concussion and both legs broken. Slashes and stab wounds to the facial area. He also has several broken ribs, and possible blunt force trauma." Said the doctor as he bandaged his chest.

"You know it wasn't a very good idea to take that challenge." The nurse said as she helped Zhao to his feet then to a wheel chair. "I'm impressed you even got a hit on him."

"How did he lava bend?" gasped Zhao.

"No one knows. He said that a dragon came to him in a dream and taught him but one does not learn over night and I don't suggest you try to learn by yourself." said the nurse

"Where is Sun Lu?" Zhao asked as they walked down the corridor.

"After he saw you fall again he came back and he and the prince brought you here. By now he's about 30 miles out to sea."

"Where's Ozai?"

"He had to go back to the palace."

Minutes passed then they came to the front door of the healing office. The nurse knocked and an old woman opened the door.

"Hello nurse Shini. What brings you here?"

"A healing session for Lieutenant Zhao."

"Of coarse come in. Come in! Is this the man who dueled Sun Lu?"

Zhao noticed something as she talked her skin was much darker than most fire nation people and her eyes were a deep blue color. Her hair was tied in a bun in the back and her bangs were bound into loops.

"Yes he started to mock Sun Lu's son Sun Ce and Sun Lu wouldn't have that. So he challenged Zhao to a Agni Kai and he foolishly agreed."

"I see. Well let's take a look" as she carefully undid the bandages "I see well as usual the doctor has reset everything perfectly." She said as she examined each spot as the nurse named them off.

"Well might as well fix these before they hurt to bad. Nurse bring me some fresh water and bandages." Said the nurse as she turned his head to check the injury. "Judging by this he went easy on you. Your skull is fractured but not depressed."

"What's the difference?"

"One you're dead the other your not." said the Healer very bluntly as if he should've known that. "So what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Fighting Sun Lu. Everyone says he's good but nobody's ever had the guts to fight him."

Zhao felt the back of his head and found it was still bleeding.

"Your water tribe aren't you?" Zhao said suddenly.

"Yes Northern."

"Why are you here?"

"I am a special kind of prisoner. Here's the story. About 13 years ago the Sea Wolves attacked an Earth kingdom fort near Omashu I was there with my family and a fort that was said it would take an army a hundred years to destroy was over taken by the Sea Wolves in a matter of hours. Anyway I was captured with my family and was to be executed. Now Sun Lu saw the prisoners and went to each one individually. When he saw we were water tribe he said, 'Who are you, you are not warriors nor merchants.' I told him we were visiting an old friend. 'So are you a water bender?' I answered yes then he asked 'If I spare your family's life would you work as a healer for me?' His eyes told me he was honest and true. So I agreed and now my sons and husband work at the docks and I here. We even get paid the same as the Phoenix workers."

Silence passed as they waited for the nurse. When she arrived with the water an armed guard came in.

"Commander Shino how are you?" said the nurse. She turned and saw Zhao's surprised face. "Oh a guard is to be with me when ever I heal. Partly for my protection mostly to shut the commanders up. Apparently they don't like the idea of a master water-bender given water. Well anyway stay perfectly still so I can do this." She said as water encased her hand and began to glow.

Zhao winced when she first touched but relaxed as he felt the cool sensation of the bones and cuts mending. Burns cooled and disappeared.

Zhao glanced up and saw the guard with his hand resting on his sword. He wondered if it was incase he attacked them or if she attacked them.

The healer finished and said "Now it should be okay if you don't get into any stupid fights. But seriously if you can don't do any jumping or even training for a week."

"I'll do that Madame...?"

"Bonna, my name is Bonna."

"Thank you Madame Bonna."

"Don't mention it."

He was about to leave when the nurse gave him a crutch. "You'll need it," said the nurse.

Zhao limped to a carriage. A few people con-graduated Zhao for having the balls to fight Sun Lu.

Zhao got in the carriage and wondered why Sun Lu let him live. Perhaps it was to make him look better, or had Lu observed the warrior code of the Phoenixes. Zhao eventually decided that he had to find a way to defeat Lu.

"I must find a master to train me." He said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

(This chapter is made to tell how the kids are trained. For more check out the Snow wolf handbook)

Chapter 5 Snow Wolf City

(1 year later)

"Come on Goa we'll be late." said Bato as him and his friend ran down the roads to the docks.

Bato was fastening his armor as he ran. Goa ran up beside him and waved when he ran past.

They ran alongside each other until they reached the docks at the bottom of the hill.

"Your late." said a man as Bato and Goa fell into formation. "That'll be an extra lap for the entire squad." Bato looked and saw 15 sets of angry eyes staring at him and Goa.

"Sorry." Bato said as he tried to hide his own anger at himself. Why had he not gotten up earlier?

"All right everyone on the boat," said the commander.

All of the boys got on the raft like boat and set out to the island. "Today you'll do some shield training," said the commander.

As they approached the island Bato saw another raft leaving and two water-benders on the shore.

When they arrived the two Water Benders asked what course would you like today. The commander responded bridge.

Suddenly the ground started to move and a large ice pillar began to raise it flattened and doubled in height and width. Then it fell and a large bridge was formed about 50 feet above them.

"Alright let's get up there," said the commander

They climbed up the cliff to the bridge. When they got to the top he told them to pair up and stretch.

"Bato! Goa! Grab your shields and go to the edge of the bridge. Using your shield and dagger you will fight your way to the other side."

Bato set his shield in front of him and walked forward Goa right behind him. They cautiously crept forward keeping their eyes peeled for any movement. A small mound of snow shifted and both boys moved toward the mound. Then an ice warrior popped out from behind him, and moved toward them.

Goa saw movement out of the corner of his eye he turned and saw the huge ice creature moving toward them. "Bato!" yelled Goa.

Bato turned and barely blocked the sword from crashing down on his head. The shield held as the sword came down again and again. The ice warrior raised it's sword a 3rd time at which point Bato repulsed on his shield setting the warrior off balance finishing him with another shield blow knocking it off the bridge.

Bato turned to see Goa fighting another one. An ice warrior came out of the ground without Goa noticing as it raised its sword Bato threw his dagger and hit its face. Goa stabbed the ice warrior in the neck and turned to see Bato's dagger sticking out of a mound of snow.

Bato ran to Goa and grabbed his dagger. "I hate these things." Bato said as he pulled his dagger out.

A crunch made them both turn around and they saw at least 20 of the 7-foot tall ice creatures.

"That's just great." Bato said as the ice warriors pulled out crossbows. "Shields!" yelled Bato as the projectiles flew past them.

They crept forward there were bolts pinging off their bronze shields harmlessly denting them. When they made it close to the ice warriors the barrages stopped. Bato peaked over his shield only to see the ice warriors draw their swords and charge them.

"Goa!" yelled Bato as he shifted his shield back Goa ran forward jumped off Bato's shield and landed behind the oncoming warriors. They hacked and slashed every ice warrior and pummeling them with their shields till eventually every warrior was down and they crossed the bridge.

"Good job boys. But Bato are you going to heal yourself or not?" said the commander as he pointed at Bato's arm.

Bato looked and saw a crossbow bolt sticking out of his arm. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the bolt. He flinched a little as he pulled the bolt out then brought his hand up and healed himself.

"Shin! Han! Your up!" two boys got up as Bato and Goa sat down. "The rest of you know what to do." Bato took his stance and began doing an earth bending form. His ice warrior came up behind Shin and Han. Shin turned and saw the ice warrior and barely raised his shield before the sword came crashing down on him.

Bato made his jump away to avoid the shield repulse then grab the shield afterwards. Shin fought but the ice warrior was stronger and pulled the 6 year old up with the shield the warrior grabbed the boy threw away the shield and Bato prepared the finishing blow when Shin grabbed his dagger stabbed the ice warrior in what would the be gut, neck, and face. Bato made his warrior turn into snow and drop Shin.

Shin dropped then got back up he looked around for his shield. When he couldn't find it he punched the ground and a small block of ice came up. Shin grabbed it and it grew as he water bended it into a shield.

Bato raised another warrior and sent it toward Han who was already fighting nearly 7 other warriors. Shin saw this and ran to help Han. Shin hit two ice warriors with his shield sending them toppling over the edge. After this he slashed and jabbed other warriors then helped Han up. The shear weight of the ice warriors pounding on his shield had made his arm break. They ran to the end and met the commander.

"That was great boys. How's your arm? Can you do it yourself?" said the commander.

"Yeah I think I c...Aaaahhhh." Han yelled in pain as he reset his arm then sat down and began to heal it.

"Oh yeah I caught this for you Shin." said the commander as he handed him his shield. Shin took the shield and went to his spot. "Cang! Chu! Your up!"

They continued this exercise until everyone was done. At about noon the commander said "Alright everyone on their shields. Pushup position now!"

They fixed their shields under them and got into a pushup position and began doing pushups. As they went the commander came by and systematically added 10-pound ice blocks.

With each one added Bato shuddered from the cold on his back and sheer weight. When the commander came around he dropped block number 15.

Bato's arms screamed as the 150 pounds of added weight on top of them. The ice began to melt and pain shot through Bato's entire back as the cold water soaked through his cloak.

He looked over to see the commander add another block to Han's back. Han went down again but the combined weight of himself and the 17 blocks on his back caused him to collapse. The commander waved his hand behind him and the ice on top of Han melted.

At that moment another block was dropped on Bato. Bato went down and his muscles screamed in protest as he did another pushup. The water had now soaked completely through his cloak and to his back. Bato's back screamed in agony.

As this went on others fell one by one they dropped until Bato, Goa, and Shin were the only ones left.

The commander went over to Bato and dropped a 23rd block on his back. By now his cloak was almost all the way soaked and his muscles screamed in pure agony. The pain was almost unbearable.

Bato went down and came back up again and continued to do pushups.

The commander went behind him and about a minute later Bato heard Goa fall. After a few minutes Shin fell leaving Bato alone.

Bato kept going the commander came up and stood over Bato dropping another block on his back. Bato's body couldn't take it yet he forced it to keep going.

After a minute the commander dropped block 25 on his back sending waves of pain through his back.

"If Bato gets one more he breaks his father's record for apprentices!" Goa said to Shin.

"Bato! Bato! Bato!" The boys cheered in unison.

The commander set the next block and Bato went down and came back up six times. After the sixth time Bato's arms gave out and he collapsed the block melted completely soaking him on every part of his body.

"26 blocks means 26 laps plus 1 lap for being late everyone give me 27 laps."

They ran and ran for about two hours, a grand total of close to 18 miles.

As they boarded the raft back to shore Bato looked back and saw the water benders bring down the bridge.


End file.
